Rambler-Crane Series Robot
The Rambler-Crane Series Robot is a newer model of The Robot designed for the Jupiter 2, in the Lost in Space (1998) Movie. This robot was much larger than the original B-9 Robot. This robot was enormous. It was mostly grayish and headless, with a red spherical shape near the top (which could possibly be the head). The top region was extremely large and bulky with many sensors. The top also possessed two large arms that ended with three tripod-like claws. The middle section also had sensors and a smaller pair of arms. The arms appear to end with some type of gadget or instrument. The lower section was entirely made up of treads. The treads are huge and can make the robot achieve high speeds. The treads can also be used to raise the robot higher or lower. All spaceships are equipped with their own Rambler-Crane Robot. The robot had a similar voice to the original B-9 Robot, however the newer version had a much deeper and harsher sound. The original directives of the Robot was to protect the family and maintain all the ships systems during the 10 year journey. However The Robot was reprogrammed by Dr. Smith and went berserk in it's efforts to destroy the Jupiter 2 and the crew. However Will was able to regain control of the robot by hacking in and overriding Smiths programming. The robot accompanied John, Judy, West and Smith onboard the Proteus station found drifting in space being controlled by Will. Encountering the Space Spiders that infested the station, Will activated the holographic interface for the Robot in order to control it more faster as his normal controls were too slow to react to the fast moving spiders. In an effort to get them back to the ship, Will had the Robot charge through the bulkhead leading into the Jupiter 2 but lost an arm in the process. Will then moved the Robot at the opening to block the spiders advance. The family was forced to leave it on the Proteus as Will said moving him would let the spiders on to the ship. Before the robot was completely destroyed, Will managed to download parts of its program. Will then designed a much smaller sized robot. This robot more resembled the original B-9 Robot from the series. This newer robot also had a bubble head that was held above a round cylinder. Below this was a chest that also had a red built in light that blinked whenever the robot spoke. The chest area also had two arms, but instead of claws, each arm ended with a type of tool. The chest and treads were attached by a type of fulcrum that could help raise or lower the robot. The treads were large and flexible... they could also aid the robot with raising or lowering itself. These treads were also capable of fast movement. Will downloaded the first robot's program (that was destroyed by the spiders) into this new robot. Whatever information that was missing in the program, Will added his own personality, thus making this robot much more human. Gallery File:LIS_11.jpg|Robot Attack File:LIS_16.jpg|Exploring the Proteus File:LIS_20.jpg|Re-Built Robot Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Lost in Space (1998) Characters Category:Lost in Space (1998 Movie)